


Savagely Wicked

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Build, deaf!Stiles, hale family is alive, model!Stiles, nerd!derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles Stilinski, also known as the most famous model any underwear company has. He's on billboards, magazines, covers of packaging. Anything and all. Most people say he's popular just because he's gay, others say it's because he's hot, or because he's deaf. His life is busy and he works a lot, but it all changes when he meets Derek, a local man who treats him like a normal person.(Previously known as 'Really? That's how you want to play?')





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The signing is italicized so you can tell the difference from when they are signing to each other, or talking.

Stiles doesn't know how it ended up this way. How could he? He'd been a simple college student at the time his friend Lydia proposed he try out for a modeling gig. ("Just once Stiles! It'll be fun!"), but little did he know he was walking into the place that would control his life for the next couple years.

Stiles sighs as he pulls on a very uncomfortable pair of underwear, something that rides up your crotch if you move incorrectly. He shuffles his way to the middle of the room, covered in white. Cameras stand everywhere, along with people he's grown accustomed to. Jackson, his manager, stands next to the photographer, Scott, who controls all the lights and way pictures are taken. Scott is his best friend in the whole world, ever since they were little. Scott loves photography and Stiles ended up modeling so, win win for everyone.

Scott catches Stiles' attention and signs towards him. " _Alright Stiles, I want your arms crossed and your hair messed up to the point it looks like you're on drugs, don't forget a smile_." 

Stiles sighs and signs back " _Do I really need to? It took me thirty minutes to get my hair this way_."

Scott looks up from his camera and smiles. " _Just do it_."

Stiles pouts and brings his hand to his head, shaking vigorously. He can feel how messed up his hair looks, and it's unsettling.

" _Great. Now pose_." Scott signs back

Stiles wraps his arms together and looks directly into the camera, giving his best 'sexy' smile. He doesn't understand why he's so popular. I mean come on, a pale, gay, deaf man is hugely known around the world? What are the chances of that happening? Stiles thinks he doesn't deserve his job, mainly because he believes he doesn't look the part.

Scott continues taking pictures of Stiles, different poses, different angles, different lights. It takes about an hour for him to tell Stiles he's finished for the day. Stiles groans as he walks away and into his dressing room. He takes off the uncomfortable underwear and changes quickly, Calvin Klein, Black pants, White shirt, Red hoodie and beanie. He slips on his shoes and exits his dressing room, Scott waiting for him outside.

" _You ready to go?"_ Scott signs

Stiles nods as they start walking towards the doors of the building.

***

Derek grumbles to himself as he punches in numbers to his calculator. He sighs as a number comes out and drops his pencil on the floor.

"Damn it." He whispers.

He slowly lowers himself under the table and grabs it with his index finger, slowly rising up. He obviously rose too early because the next thing that happened was a loud bang and him cursing.

"Fuck. Fuck. Ow. Shit."

He rubs the back of his head as he stands up, mumbling about being an idiot. He packs up his stuff in a binder and looks around to see if anyone saw him. Nope. Nobody is around. Maybe it's because it's the library? Or maybe because it's currently nine p.m.

Dereks eyes go wide as he looks at his watch. He was supposed to meet his family for dinner fifteen minutes ago. He rushes to the doors, saying his goodbye to the librarian, but something catches his eye. He backs away from the door slowly and walks to the counter where the librarian hangs out and picks up a magazine on the shelf to the side. 

**Stiles Stilinski, looking as hot as ever!**

The cover is a bit cheesy, but he has to admit it is a good photo. He's never really been into the modeling type but if you were to ask him to name any model, Stiles would be the one he would say. He has almost every magazine he's been on tucked away under his bed. Is that weird? He doesn't think so. Then again it does sound like a teenage boy hiding his porn from his parents.

Derek flips through the pages, skimming at what he finds best. He smiles at a picture of the model wearing wolf ears and a tail. They have him do some pretty weird stuff. Derek hums to himself and places the magazine in front of the librarian.

"How much?" Derek asks politely

"Oh sweetie, you're in here every day, you're practically our only regular. You can have it, on the house." The nice lady says.

He smiles and grabs the magazine, heading to the doors and pushing them open. He waves goodbye as the door closes. He fishes in his pocket for his keys and curses at himself for wearing skinny jeans. They were a present from Cora, and he couldn't exactly say no thanks. That would be rude. He pulls them out and unlocks the doors with a loud beep. He climbs into his car and shoves the key in, turning it to hear the car rumble to life.

He wouldnt say a camaro was his first choice in a car, but when his mom got it for a going away present he had to take it. A gorgeous black 2010 camaro. Like jesus, it almost hides his gayness. He throws his stuff in the back and drives out from the parking lot, heading to his mothers for dinner.

On the way he stops at a stoplight and turns his head, the one and only person that could make him blush is sitting right there. In a car. Next to his. He quickly freaks out and pulls down his mirror to make sure his glasses and hair look good. When the light turns green he couldn't help but notice the guy was looking over for a quick second. He feels heat rise to his cheeks and starts driving once again. 

Stiles freaking Stilinski _looked_ at him. Do you know how much of an honor that is? The cars drive next to each other for what seems like hours until the one Stiles is in, turns into a lane which heads to an old neighborhood near Dereks place. Derek lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and rubs his face with his hands. He hopes he didn't do anything stupid.

***

When Derek knocks on the door, Laura is the one who opens. She looks at him up and down, snorting.

"You're late. You also look like the most uncomfortable person on the planet in those jeans." Laura snickers.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and give me a hug." Derek says opening his arms.

They collide in a big embrace, Derek holding her head to his shoulder.

"Missed you baby bro. I haven't seen you in a couple weeks."

They pull apart and Derek grins.

"Whose fault is that? I wasn't the one who decided to get eloped in vegas with a guy that only wants you for your ass."

Laura punches him playfully in the arm.

"Don't be a dick, come on, mom is waiting."

She motions for him to walk ahead of her and he does just that. She closes the door behind him and he takes off his jacket.

"Laura was that Derek?" Talia asks from the kitchen

"It's me mom sorry im late. Got caught up with work at the library." Derek says, walking to the kitchen to see his mom setting up the table.

"It's fine honey. Dinner isn't even finished yet, can you go get Cora from upstairs?"

Derek nods and slides past Laura, heading up the stairs in two. He walks down the hall and knocks on the door to his sisters room.

"Cora? Mom wants you downstairs."

The door opens and Derek is greeted with a tight hug, grunting at the loss of air.

"C-Cora. I can't breathe."

Cora backs off and laughs.

"Sorry. I'm just excited to see you! I've been so busy with school and stuff, and you're always working so we never talk anymore. Nice to see you're wearing the clothes I got you."

Cora motions towards Dereks legs and Derek nods awkwardly.

"Anyways. Lets head down and eat."

Derek and Cora walk down the stairs to see Talia at the door talking to a man.

"Alright. We'll be sure to come over soon. I'm pretty sure my son lives close to you so i'll make sure he gives you a nice welcome back pie. See you later sheriff Stilinski."

She closes the door as she waves and gasps when she turns around to see her children have flocked to her.

"Jesus! Don't scare me like that! This old woman can't handle it!"

Derek ignores what she says and looks at the door.

"Who was that?"

"Oh him? That was sheriff Stilinski. You remember him right? I was friends with his wife until she passed, you and her kid uh, what's his name? Oh! Stiles! You guys used to play together until the funeral. You didn't talk much after that."

Derek furrows his brow at the mention of Stiles.

"Really? I don't remember that."

"Well that's not surprising. You were young and dumb." Talia says walking to the kitchen.

Everyone sits down at the table and Talia fills their plates with spaghetti as she continues talking.

"Then the accident happened and they stopped contacting us. You probably wouldn't have even wanted to play with Stiles anymore. When he and his mother were in the accident he lost his hearing. You always needed someone to talk to and you wouldn't have been able to handle Stiles' incapability."

Derek frowns at what his mom says.

"Not true! I totally would have understood! I even took up sign language classes in high school!" Derek retorts, shoving his face full of noodles.

"No. You took the class because you were required to learn a language to go to college. It wasn't because you wanted to. And from what I heard Stiles was extremely different after the accident. He didn't talk at all, and he didn't even want to learn how to sign."

Derek sighs. He wishes he could remember Stiles. I mean come on. What would others do if they found out they used to hang out with a hot ass model?

"Anyways. Stiles is back in town for a couple months and sheriff Stilinski came over to ask if we wanted to eat dinner with them one day. To make up for lost time. I thought it was a good idea. I said maybe this week if that is okay with the three of you."

All three of them nod and Talia smiles.

"Good. Now Derek. Have you found any girl in your life? I know Laura has Jake and Cora has Matthew. Any special girl yet?"

Derek looks down at his lap, cursing at himself. He hasn't come out to his family yet, scared that they might reject him. He's heard his mother call a couple people by choice words and he hasn't forgotten. Laura doesn't seem to mind, and Cora is okay with everything. But that doesn't mean he isnt still scared.

He clears his throat and takes a sip of his drink. "No. Not yet."

Talia nods and goes back to her food. It's about five minutes of silence until Derek decides he might as well go for it.

"Mom?"

Talia looks up from her plate. "Yes sweetie?"

"I-I'm gay."

Talia, Laura, and Cora all look at him with regular faces, until Talia smiles.

"Well. Took you long enough to tell us."

Derek eyes widen. "What do you mean?!"

Laura laughs. "We could tell ever since you hit puberty Derek! We've been waiting for you to tell us for years!"

Derek sighs and bites down on his fork, chewing and swallowing his spaghetti.

"So you mean to tell me that this whole time. For years. I've lived with the fear of you guys rejecting me and casting me out, when you already knew?"

Cora rolls her eyes. "You should know by now that we love you for who you are Derek! It doesn't matter if you like it one way or the other. As long as it makes you happy."

Derek smiles and Cora does too. The rest of dinner is filled with Laura and Cora talking about boys, Derek chiming in every now and then. 

Derek thanks his mom for the dinner, and leaves, but not without giving everyone a big hug. Not to mention his mother hands him a pie to give to the Stilinski's.

Derek decides to head over to their house immediately, given the fact he has a reason to meet Stiles. Or, should he say meet him again?

When Derek pulls into the driveway of the adress his mom sent, he cuts the car off and takes the pie with him, stepping over the stairs, and knocking on the door.

The door opens as his hand touches it, sliding with a creek. Derek pokes his head in to see if anyone is in.

"Hello? Anyone home?" He calls put to the emptiness.

He slowly walks in and peaks around to see if anyone is near, well, not just anyone. Stiles. He walks into the kitchen to see Stiles is in the kitchen.

This may seem extremely creepy. Derek, a guy who knows all about Stiles, in his house, without him knowing. Derek sets the pie on the counter and taps on Stiles' shoulder when he has no tools in his hand. Stiles whips around quickly, almost tripping, that is until Derek grabbed his waist to keep him from falling.

Stiles backs away from him when he lets go, looking furious. Derek realizes how bad this looks and quickly raises his hands.

" _Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you! You're dad came over to my moms house earlier and he offered to eat dinner with us. In return my mom made you guys a pie. Your door was open when I knocked. My name is Derek. Derek hale."_

Stiles looks at him curiously. " _How did you know_?" Stiles signs.

" _Know what?_ " Derek retorts.

Stiles rolls his eyes and furiously uses his hands. " _That I was deaf? Did my dad tell you? I havent been in town for years_."

Derek blushes. " _Oh. No, sorry. I read a lot of magazines and you're on most of them so_."

Stiles nods. " _Oh, well nice to meet you Derek. My name is Stiles. Which you probably already knew_."

Derek smiles and looks around. It's a nice cozy home, perfect for a family.

" _Anyways, here is the pie_." Derek slides the pie to Stiles " _Hope it's good_."

Derek turns to leave but Stiles stops him, tapping him on the shoulder.

" _How about you stay? I was just finishing up my cleaning from dinner. We could share the pie_."

Derek shurgs and Stiles smiles, unwrapping the foil from the pie and taking out a big knife, slicing a couple pieces. He walks to the cupboards and pulls out two plates, placing a slice on both.

Before Stiles takes a bite he gets Dereks attention. " _So. Do you live around here_?" Stiles asks

Derek nods. " _I have a place not too far from here, out in the woods. How do you like it here_?" 

Derek takes a bite from the pie, moaning as he swallows. His moms pie are the best.

" _It's good. I loved it here as a kid, nice to know not much as changed. You know, most people who have seen my pictures freak out when they see me in real life_."

Derek blushes once again as he sets down his fork. " _I figured you would probably freak out if I freaked put so, why make things more complicated_?"

Stiles snorts and looks down. " _Yeah. People don't really think about that, I mean it's kinda weird meeting fans. Is that what you'd call them? Anyway. It's weird, so many people who have seen me in underwear. Never thought that would happen_."

Derek nods and hears the door close, remembering he forgot to close it. He twists his head to see the sheriff. 

"Hey Derek! Nice to see you're here. Is that the pie your mom said she would send you to bring?" 

"Yeah, Stiles seems to like it, hope you do too. Me and him were just talking."

The sheriff furrows his brows. "You know how to sign?"

Derek nods. "Yes sir. Learned in highschool."

The sheriff smiles. "Not many people who can hear take up sign language. Nice to see someone different."

Derek nods and turns back to Stiles who is looking at him with narrowed eyes.

" _What?"_ Derek signs.

" _You can hear?"_

Derek tilts his head. " _Yeah. Sorry, should have lead with that first huh?"_

_"Would have been nice, yeah, but dude. It's nice to see someone who can hear sign to me. Only people who do that are translators for press or parties."_

Derek scratches the back of his head and looks down. He smiles and so does Stiles. " _Listen. I should be heading home. Maybe I could get your number? You know, just in case you want to hang out_."

" _Hang out_?"

Derek snorts. " _Yeah. We could watch a movie? Or go hang out with a couple people I know? Get drunk off our asses."_

Stiles rolls his eyes, smile still there. " _You know that requires the ability to hear?"_

Derek automatically feels bad. " _Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean it like that-"_

Stiles cuts him off, waving a hand in between his arms. " _It's fine Derek! Normally people don't ask me to do those things. They don't realize movies have subtitles, and that i'm still a normal person. It was nice that you didn't care. At least until I joked with you. I should be sorry for making you feel bad. Here."_

Stiles takes put a pen and pulls a napkin out from its holder on the counter. He scribbles his number, and something else down, smiling when he hands it to Derek.

Derek looks down at the napkin. And there it is. Stiles Stilinski's phone number, along with some X's and O's. Derek almost chokes as he sees them.

" _Okay, i'll see you later_." Derek replies.

He waves goodbye at Stiles and tells his father goodbye on his way out. As soon as he climbs in his car he enters Stiles number, sending him a quick hi to tell Stiles it was him.

Derek starts the car and his phone dings as he starts driving out.

**> Hi :) wait. You're driving right? I'll leave you alone until then. :p**

**< It's fine Stiles. I can multitask.**

**> No. Seriously. You should know texting and driving is a serious problem.**

**< It can't be that serious.**

Derek pulls into the woods, leaves and twigs crumbling when the tires hit them.

**> Texting and driving is the reason i'm deaf Derek. It is serious.**

Derek sighs as he parks in front of his house, cursing at himself. He pushes up his glasses and types.

**< I'm sorry. Didn't know. I'm not driving anymore, just so you know."**

It takes a couple minutes before Stiles replies.

**> It's fine. Not many people do know, but I take it seriously. So if you could do me a favor? Don't text me when you're driving.**

**< Deal.**

That's the last of the messages for a while. Derek walks into his house, the old hale house. They used to use it when their father was still with them. Same with Peter, but they both passed a while ago, drunk driving. Derek opens the door with his key and closes it behind him as he walks in, locking it. 

He sighs at the silence, whishing he had someone to make it not so depressing. He rushes upstairs and to his room, closing the door behind him, flinching at how loud it was. He pulls out multiple magazines out from under his bed and places them on top. He questions if he should really be doing this.

I mean come on. Would anyone else? He decides he can do it one last time before he is done. He climbs ontop of his bed, unbuckling his pants and sliding the zipper down. He slowly slides his hand down, grasping himself in his underwear. Derek whines as he thinks about Stiles. He pulls out his dick, top already covered in precome. 

He uses his free hand to pick up a magazine, his favorite. It's a pictures of Stiles, back facing the photographer. His butt and back in perfect view. Derek thinks about what it would be like to have that man underneath him, begging to be fucked. Derek slowly pumps himself, using his precome as his only lube. 

It's a couple minutes, shorter than Derek would like to admit. Derek gasps as he came into his hand, sure to catch all of it. Derek lays there for a couple minutes, catching his breath. He groans as he gets up, walking to the connected bathroom and turning on the sink with his clean hand.

He looks at himself in the mirror, wondering when it came to this. Masturbating to thoughts of Stiles. He sighs and wipes his hands dry on a towel, turning back to pick up all the magazines. He brings them downstairs, throwing them all in his trash. He decides that isn't enough, picking the bag out from the can and tying it. He carries it outside to the local trash can that they come to pick up every week, throwing it inside. He fixes his glasses, huffing to himself. He nods, making sure he made the right choice.

He heads back inside, closing the door behind him once again. He doesn't even bother with a shower, heading to his bed and climbing inside, throwing his blanket over himself and falling alseep.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles' sleep is mainly filled with nightmares. The memories of him in the backseat, talking to his mom about his day at school, making stupid jokes which causes his mom to laugh even though they were no where near funny. He can hardly remember the sound of her voice, but in his nightmares it's as if he were deaf all his life. 

He says a joke. His mom laughs. Driver switches in the wrong lane, and crashes into them head on, instantly killing Claudia. It's darkness after that, mainly filled with the guilt that if he had kept his mouth shut she could have swerved out of the way, if only she didn't laugh.

Stiles wakes up, heart beating rapidly. He looks up at his ceiling, imagining what it would be like if she were still here. He brings his hand to his face, rubbing his eye and scratching away the crusties that formed while he was asleep. When he pulls his hands away he notices his make-up has almost disappeared, not fully because you need remover for that but enough to were you can see the scars on his arm.

Vertical lines cover it, little memroies of when he used pain to get away from the world. He was such an idiot back then. He uses make-up to cover them, if not, anytime he used his hands to sign people could see them. He slowly rises, feet hitting the floor. He stretches his arms, scratching his back too. He looks over at his clock, rolling his eyes at the sight. 1:43. A total of two hours of sleep. Great.

He slowly shuffles his way in the darkness, towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He turns on the light, which flickers on and off before staying still. Stiles turns on the faucet, filling his hands with water only to splash his face with it. He looks at himself in the mirror, pale, wet face staring back. Why do people adore him again? He runs a hand through his bed head, trying to fix what sleep had done to it.

Once satisfied, he pees, brushes his teeth, and walks downstairs, knowing there is know way in hell he'll be going to sleep. To his surprise, the lights are on and his father is on the couch, watching sports. Another thing that irritates Stiles, apart from the fact his father is supposed to be asleep. Is that he is eating Taco Bell. Knowing damn well his stomach and health can't handle that.

Stiles stares for a while, wondering how long it will take him to notice Stiles is standing there. It's only until the sheriff stands up to throw away his trash that he sees Stiles, standing there with his arms crossed. The sheriff freezes, obviously clearing his throat in his balled up hand.

"How long have you been standing there?" John asks.

Stiles can read lips, not well, but well enough to be able to tell short sentences. He only puts up with it from his father, and in turn, only speaks to his father. He prefers to sign, but he will use his voice in case of emergency or if he isn't in the mood. Though, his father is the only one who has heard his voice since the accident. Stiles found it funny, he was once the boy who talked too much, now he is the boy who doesn't talk at all.

"Long enough to see you chow down on two tacos and a burrito. God knows what else you had before I came down." Stiles retorts.

The sheriff runs a hand throuh his non-existant hair. He puts a hand in a Taco Bell bag and pulls out a taco, handing it to Stiles. Stiles eyes it for a minute, before taking it and sitting down on the couch next to his father, who sits down next to him.

"You need to stop dad. I know you're eating this junk at work. And sneaking it in here every now and then. But it's going to kill you."

Stiles takes a bite of his taco that he had just unwrapped, sour cream smearing on his face. He sets it down and his father hands him a napkin.

"I was hoping that the taco would be a peace offering. Anyways. I can do what I want Stiles. I'm a grown ass adult and if I want to eat Taco Bell, or Wendys, hell if I want something from all the fast food restaurants, you're not going to stop me bud."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "It won't kill me to try."

He continues eating his taco, not facing his father so he can't argue. A plus about being deaf? You can ignore the people you don't want to talk to and they can't bitch about it. Or at least that's Stiles' opinion. He can feel his dad get up and leave, turning his head to see him walking up the stairs to his room. Stiles looks down for a second, contemplating what to do until he had to head to work. His questions are answered when he gets a text from Derek.

**> Hey, you awake?**

**< Yeah. What's up?**

**> Friends and I are going to hang out at my place, there will be beer, pizza, and movies. Wanna join?**

**< Totally, where's your place?**

**> You know that path along the woods that leads to a house? That place.**

Stiles pauses for a second. He's seen that house a couple times while walking in the woods drunk a couple times. It's a pretty big freaking house.

**< Didn't know you were loaded Derek.**

**> I'm not loaded! It was the old family house, but after my uncle and dad passed my family wanted to live somewhere else. Well. Everyone except me.**

**< Oh. I'm sorry. I know it doesn't really help but, sorry.**

**> Thanks.**

Stiles discards his phone, dropping it on the couch. He rushes up the stairs to his room, changing out of his sleepwear and into a black pear of skinny jeans, a white V-neck, and his red jacket. Once satisfied with how he looks, he quickly rushes downstairs to grab his phone. He checks the time to see it's 2:17, meaning he took almost a half hour getting ready.

He sends Derek a quick message, telling him he'll be there in a minute. He grabs his bike from the side of his house and climbs on, peddling his way through the forest to Dereks house. When he finally arrives, he sets his bike near the steps heading to the door and knocks. It's only a second before Derek is there, smiling like a lunatic.

" _You okay? You seem a little too chipper."_ Stiles signs.

Derek blushes, though hardly noticable with his stubble face. " _Just glad you came. After the first fifteen minutes, I thought you changed your mind."_

_"Oh come on, give me some credit. How could I decline a invite for beer and pizza?"_

He can tell Derek chuckled by the movement of his shoulders. Maybe Stiles was staring too long because he didn't remember walking inside. Next thing he knew Dereks big hands were giving him a bud light and a plate full of pepperoni pizza. Derek motions for him to follow and they sit at the kitchen table. Stiles places his things down before beinging his hands up.

" _Thanks for the pizza_.  _Where are your friends?"_ Stiles chomps on a slice of the cheezy goodness, grease sliding down his chin.

" _They left a couple minutes ago. They said working was more important than movies, beer, and pizza. Crazy right?"_

Stiles smiles and nods, taking another bite. Derek eats too, pizza sauce smearing on his chin before he uses his finger to clean it up, sucking on his thumb. Stiles could have sworn it was on purposed. It's a couple more minutes of eating before they decide to head to the couch to watch a movie. Stiles chose X-men apocalypse because he hadn't seen it yet, and he wants to watch it before he goes see Logan in theaters.

Derek clicks on english subtitles then play and stands up, turning off the lights to make it seem more ominous. Or so Stiles thinks. The only light is from the screen and before the movie actually started, Derek asks if he wants some popcorn. Stiles nods and it's a couple minutes before he sees Derek once more. The popcorn is in a bowl, and the previews had just ended.

About halfway into the movie Stiles felt tired, eyes closing and opening very slowly. It isn't long until he closes his eyes, head landing on something hard and soft at the same time. _Dereks lap._ Stiles was to tired to care about anything, and Derek couldn't really tell him anything so he just went with it, enjoying the feel of his head against Derek's thighs. He can feel Derek's groin against his ear, which is half hard.

Stiles smiles while his eyes are closed, sleep finally consuming him. It feels like it's only a couple hours, but when he wakes up, his head is on Dereks chest, with their bodies intertwined. He fishes his phone out of his pocket, checking the time. He curses at himself mentally when he sees it's 9:43. He needs to be at his next shoot in an hour, which is almost enough time for him to eat, brush his teeth, and shower.

He looks up at Derek, who looks like a totally different person. Instead of his usual hard, im-going-to-kill-you look, it's soft and sweet. Like a puppy. Stiles thinks it's cute. Wait. _Stiles thinks it's cute._ Stiles can feel his morning wood against Dereks and slowly tries to climb out of the couch, without waking Derek. Which fails. Entirely. He ends up falling face first into the bowl of popcorn, which Derek must have placed down when he decided to go to sleep.

Stiles contemplates just laying there with his face in a bowl of popcorn, to hide him from his shame. That is until he feels a tap on his shoulder, which causes him to look up at Derek, who is smiling once again.

" _That was hilarious. I didn't see all of it. But telling from the noise and you laying there, I could just imagine."_

Stiles narrows his eyes at him and plucks popcorn out from his hair, frowning when he feels butter everywhere.

" _Sorry for falling asleep on you. Looks like I was more tired than I thought."_ Stiles signs.

" _I didn't mind. You want to use my shower? You have butter all over yourself, and your clothes. I can wash them while you take one."_ Derek offers _._

_"I don't have any extra clothes."_ Stiles decides to get up from his position on the ground, brushing off the popcorn that landed on his shoulders.

" _You can wear some of mine."_

Stiles can feel his face heat up at the thought. Wearing Dereks clothes? Isn't that a bit fast for people who just met the day before? Well. Technically met years ago, but that doesn't count. From what he can tell Derek doesn't remember and neither does Stiles so why say anything about it?

" _Sure. Only if that's okay with you."_ Stiles responds.

Derek walks Stiles up to the shower in Dereks room, which is huge. Not only does Dereks room have a king sized bed, but his bathroom is amazing. Two sinks, which must be for him and her, a separate bathtub, and a little room for the shower, _which has seats._ There's fucking seats. In the shower. Plus a door. For a shower.

Derek shows him how to turn on and adjust the shower, turning the handle. After that he shows where the body wash and shampoo were, then the towles on the racks next to the shower. Derek quickly rushes out of the room, returning with blue jeans, a black tank top and Calvin Klein underpants.

Stiles smiles when he sees the underwear. He places the clothes on top of the counter next to the sink and quickly turns to Derek, earning his attention.

" _Calvin klein? You don't buy the underwear I sell?"_

Derek goes wide eyed. " _I. Mean. Uh."_ Derek scrathces his head in between motioning with his hands.

Stiles rolls his eyes. " _I was joking dude. The underwear I sell sucks. Calvin Klein is the best. Obviously."_

Derek furrows his brow and shrug _s. "I guess. Im going to go downstairs before this gets weirder."_

Stiles blushes and Derek exits, closing the door behind him. Stiles turns on the water to the shower, adjusting it so it doesn't burn his skin off or freeze him to death, and undresses. He quickly jumps in and smiles when the soothing stream hits his chest. He gets his body and hair completely soaked before he reaches for the shampoo. While massaging it into his scalp he couldn't help but think.

This is Dereks shower. Derek has used this shower. Derek. Has been naked. In this shower. Derek has probably masturbated. In this shower. He closes his eyes and tries to think of something else, but by the time he does it's too late. He frowns as he turns the shower to cold.

He does have a feeling though. A feeling that today is going to be a good day. Once done with his shower, he pulls on Dereks clothes and rushes downstairs, the scent of bacon and eggs in the house. He enters the kitchen to see Derek, with an apron on. _Holymotherofgod._

Derek turns around and smiles when he sees Stiles, motioning for him to wait at the table. It's only a couple minutes before a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon are in front off him. Derek sits in front of him and they both dig in. He can tell he made a moan, or noise, being judged by Derek with those eyebrows. This food is delicious. It's pretty hard to mess up eggs, but Dereks are perfect. There's cheese in them, and just the perfect amount of salt and pepper. Maybe a little bit of cayenne to spice it up. Kinda like his mom. 

When Stiles finishes Derek takes his plate and places it in the sink, before reaching into the refrigerator to grab a bottle of beer. Stiles wouldn't have picked Derek out to be a day drinker, but sometimes people surprise you. 

" _Thanks for breakfast and everything. The movie, pizza, clothes, shower. I mean_ _seriously_."

Derek waves his hand. " _No problem. Anything for a friend."_

Stiles feels like he's been punched in the gut. And he doesn't even know why. Sure Derek is easy on the eyes, and he has a great personality but he just met him. But maybe he was hoping everything Derek was doing meant more. Is Derek even into guys? Probably not, he looks like the guy who would beat up gays. Is that stereotypical? Maybe.

Stiles frowns. " _Yeah... Friend. Anyways, I need to go. Early shoot today, have a nice day Derek."_

He exits the house without even looking back, not wanting to see if Derek was confused or happy Stiles was finally leaving. Hmm. Stiles grabs his bike, eyes finally catching onto his arms. He hadn't put his make-up back on last night. Which means...Derek... Maybe Stiles was wrong with how this day will turn out.


	3. Not An Update

I'm sorry if you've been waiting for an update on this story, but right at this moment I don't know where to take it. Thank you all for your support! You are all welcome to rewriting this, or continues it if you want but ONLY on ao3. No other websites please! And be sure to give credit!


End file.
